Work Things Out
by mileouttahell
Summary: Mimi and Hikari get trapped in a prison after fight over Sora...(entry for the yuri contest...^_^) My 25th here on ff.n, though far past my 50th overall.


Title: Work Things Out

Authors: Lucia and Jonathan

Rating: PG

Couplings: Somi, Sokari, Daikeru, very minor Taito.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon or the characters, minus TerraAngewomon and MeteorAngewomon. Jonathan made them

up, so they belong to him. Notes: He played Hikari and the Digimon. I played Mimi and Iori.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Mimi shrieked, glaring at Hikari.

Hikari did something that Mimi had never seen her do: she snorted. "If you hadn't been so caught up in staring at MY Sora, that

Digimon wouldn't have caught us!"

Mimi's shrieking got higher, if that was possible. "Your Sora? Your Sora? I'll believe that when I see her tatoo Hikari on her

arm. Right now, I'm not aware of any name tags! And _you_ were the one who found it necessary to put gum in my hair!" She

sniffled pitifully, casting her sticky pink har a as look.

Hikari glared at Mimi. "And just WHOSE birthday is it she forgot?" The 16 year old girl stared down the older girl, whose eyes

dropped first.

Mimi sneered. "Well, just wait until _your_ birthday comes along!"

Hikari took the bait - and ran off with it. "MY birthday was last month. And she got me a present. In fact, she gave me these

earrings."

"You lie!" Mimi said. "And...I'm not even sure if Sora knows my birthday. I'm not sure I ever told her." She was grasping at

straws, but you take what you can...

Hikari smiled evilly. The battle was hers. "January 13.[1] I was there when you told her."

Mimi glared death at Hikari. "Well, I seem to recall that she said something about you being like a younger sister to her."

"Yeah. When we were first in the Digital World. That was eight years ago." Hikari grinned. "And I seem to recall her calling you

the sister she'd never had. Last week."

"For all _you_ know, she _still_ thinks of you that way. Especially with that chest," Mimi said, poking Hikari for emphasis.

Hikari glanced down, just for a second. Her next argument was softer. "Sora... Sora has the crest of Love. She wouldn't let

physical beauty, perceived as it may be, come between her and the one she loves." Anguish reached her eyes. "Gods, Mimi!

Why are we fighting like this? We should be asking Sora who she likes, not fighting over her like a possession!"

Mimi sighed. "I guess you're right. But do we really want to know? I mean, I'd be very upset if she said she liked you, as I'm

sure you would be if it was the other way around. And what if it turned out she liked...I don't know...Jyou?" She paused for a

moment, eyebrow twitching. "And I'm not sure about your argument about the crest." She chuckled. "Miyako has the

digimental of love, and look at _her_! Of course, Sora's not like that, which is one of the reasons I love her."

Hikari chuckled. "I always thought that Iori should have received the Digimental of Love, and Miyako should have received

Knowledge." She sighed. "I suppose you're right. But if we won't find out, we can't let this come between us. It'll break up the

team if we're not careful."

Mimi sighed. "Love triangles, love triangles, love triangles...what ever happened to Takeru, anyway?" she wondered, frowning.

"I definitely agree with you on the Digimentals. Iori seems pretty smart about love for his age." She paused. "Or maybe because

of his age."

Hikari smiled at that. "Everyone always expected Takeru and I to get together, except Takeru and I. Besides, it's obvious that

he's head over heels for Daisuke." She sighed. "Which still doesn't solve our problem."

Mimi grinned. "Neither of them will admit it, though...it's like having Taichi and Yamato all over again." She paused. "Only

they're even worse." Another pause. "You know, we could talk to Iori about all this. Or one of the others. Unfortunately, love

problems seem to come to me. Maybe we should just ask Sora."

Hikari nodded. "It's probably for the best." She quirked an ironic smile. "Y'know, we could always just end up together, and

forget about Sora." They shared a look, chuckled, and chorused, "Nah."

"Rrrrgh!" Mimi yelled sudenly, banging her head against the side of the prison. "This is stupid...stupid...STUPID!"

Hikari nodded, then took a closer look at the bars. "Hey, wait. Do those bars look thinner to you?"

Mimi considered. "A bit...that's odd. Do you think we could...get them apart? Maybe if we both haul on one of the bars, we

can budge it..." She paused. "Well, probably not, since they're metal, but it's worth a try."

"That's not what I'm thinking. What have we done since we got in here? Stopped fighting, and come closer to a solution."

"Uh...are you sure about that? I mean, it could just be a coincidence. But...you think we need to make a final decision or

something?"

Hikari nodded. "It sounds dumb... but it just might work."

"Well...like I said, I suppose it's worth a try. So...how _can_ we resolve this? Obviously, talking to Iori or Sora is currently out

of the question."

Hikari giggled. "Just a bit." She thought for a moment. "Well, obviously, we can't talk to them. But what if we agreed to talk to

one of them as soon as possible?

"Sounds good to me...I think we should go with Iori. Talking to Sora might cause more problems. What do you think?"

Hikari nodded. "But we'll need to talk to Sora eventually, I think." She sighed. "Do you think we can be friends again, no matter

what? Above all, I just want Sora to be happy. If that means she needs to be with you... well..."

"Yeah...I think I'm beginning to believe that saying about loving something and letting it go." Mimi smiled. "I'd hate to lose her,

but...OK, so we'll talk to Iori, and then to Sora at some point, unless Iori thinks we shouldn't for some reason. Sound OK to

you?"

Hikari nodded. "Hey, look at the bars!" As she spoke, the bars shrank, and faded out of existance.

"Cool!" Mimi said happily. "Well, I guess this means we can go find Iori-san, ne?"

"Hai!" Hikari glanced out of the now bar-less cage. "C'mon, the coast is clear!"

"Y'know...that was rather strange. Why do you suppose...someone put us in there?" Mimi questioned, as they began to head to

the spot where they'd last seen the others.

A chuckle sounded behind them. "To get you to see the obvious, of course." The imperious voice was soft and hard at the

same time, and sounded as if it was used to commanding things.[2]

Both girls Whirled around, Mimi letting out a small shriek. "Who...what?"

Hikari stared. "You... you look like Angewomon!"

The woman laughed, a sound of chimes. "I am MeteorAngewomon, Guardian of the Watchtower of the South. I was instructed

to give you time to... work things out."

"Wonderful," Mimi said, sweatdropping. "Interfering Digimon. What's next? Oh...wait...they've always been interfering, haven't

they."

MeteorAngewomon laughed again. "Yes, I suppose we have. But now that you have worked things out, it's time for you to go

through with your solution. I can send you to Iori now, if you wish." The two nodded, and she waved her hand. The

Digidestined disappeared.

"Eek!" Mimi exclimed, having only a minute to realize that she was in midair, before she landed on top of Iori, Hikari following

closely behind. After they'd sorted themselves out, Mimi explained their problem and request to Iori.

Hikari's eyes were pleading. "Please? Can you help us?"

Iori blinked. Something had happened. "Um...sure, I suppose so. But why not go to So...oh. Guess that won't work. And

Miyako's out of the question. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you should probably talk to her. Or, if you really

want, I can try to figure out where she stands for you."

Hikari looked at Mimi. "Do we really want to risk this?"

Mimi nodded. "I really don't think we have much of a choice at this point. But...I'm for having Iori get information from her,

what do you say?"

"I...I guess." She nodded, and turned to Iori. "But if you breath ONE WORD of this conversation to her... or anyone, for that

matter... then there won't be a child of Knowledge and Reliability."

Iori eeped, knowing that Hikari wasn't the type to make idle threats. "Yes, ma'am," he mock-saluted, hurryinog off before

Hikari could threaten him further.

Hikari chuckled as Iori ran off. "Y'know, I think that no matter what happens, everything's gonna be all right now."

Mimi sweatdropped. "I suppose threatening him helped. ...So I guess we just sit here and wait, huh?" 

Hikari giggled. "Probably. And yeah, we wait. But for once, I don't think I mind."

MeteorAngewomon gazed at the two in her mirror. "Well, that'll work out well enough." A face appeared beside her own as

the mirror returned to it's normal use. "Why, TerraAngewomon! What brings you here?"

"May I use you dungeon? I have a couple of charges who need to work things out."

As MeteorAngewomon nodded, TerraAngewomon waved her hand, and Daisuke and Takeru appeared in the cage. "There,

let's let them stew for awhile." As the two sat down for tea, Daisuke and Takeru proceeded to 'work things out'.

[1] If anyone is aware of an official b-day for Mimi, tell me. I made this one up.

[2] Ahhh! It's Ken! Oh...wait... 


End file.
